


The Twelfth Day of Christmas: Loving You Is a Gift Tonight (Dec 24)

by araliya



Series: 12 Days of CC Christmas 2017 [12]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Chris and Darren exchange Christmas gifts.





	The Twelfth Day of Christmas: Loving You Is a Gift Tonight (Dec 24)

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from Everyday Is Christmas by Sia

“Oh my god, where are you taking me, Darren?”

 

Chris is being tugged by the fingertips up the Criss’ winding staircase, the sounds of the guests below quieting to a dull murmur once they’ve reached Darren’s old bedroom.

 

Darren takes Chris by the shoulders and pushes him down onto the bed, before taking out his toiletries bag from his suitcase in the corner. He pulls out a little cloth baggie labelled “Beard Conditioner”, and Chris raises his eyebrows.

 

“Okay, Dare, what is going-?”

 

Darren climbs onto the bed next to him, and silences Chris with a kiss. “I have something for you.”

 

“That bag is far too big to contain a $20 note, and let me remind you that I don’t actually have a beard.”

 

“Oh, hush,” Darren says, smiling. “I wanted to give you your present early, away from everyone else.” He opens up Chris’ palm to rest on his thigh, and slides out a small blue box from the bag, placing it in Chris’ hand.

 

“Open it,” he nods, and Chris slowly lifts up the lid. Nestled in soft silver tissue is a silver chain, light winking off it in the semi-darkness. The links are delicate and flattened, locking together in an endless succession.

 

Chris looks up from the necklace to Darren, who’s staring at him with gentle eyes. “For your ring.”

 

“What?” Chris asks, voice breaking slightly.

 

Darren reaches out to take Chris left hand into his own, to smooth over the ring there with his fingers. “Whenever you can’t wear your ring in public, you put it in that little velvet bag in the dresser. And I thought- since you like wearing necklaces and stuff- you could put your ring on this chain instead of hiding it away. I mean, it would still be hidden anyway under your clothes, unless you don’t mind people asking questions, but yeah I just thought-”

 

Chris kisses him, slow and sweet and steady, and the tears on his cheeks smudge onto Darren’s. Chris can tell that he feels them, since he pulls away in concern, but Chris stops him with a hand to Darren’s heart. “Happy tears, Dare, don’t worry.”

 

Darren releases a visible sigh of relief, and Chris pulls out the chain with shaky fingers. It seems impossibly delicate in his clumsy grip.

 

“Put it on for me?”

 

Darren gives him a look of confusion. “You don’t have to hide your ring here, Chris.”

 

“I know,” he says softly. “Doesn’t mean I can’t wear the chain by itself.”

 

Darren grins, and pulls Chris up to stand, so that he can turn him around and fasten the clasp on the chain. Once it’s resting safely around Chris’ neck, he turns back to face Darren.

 

“Thank you. I love it.”

 

“I’m glad you do.”

 

“Would you like mine now?”

 

Darren looks at him in surprise. “It’s still upstairs?”

 

“Yeah. I was going to give it to you after everyone had opened theirs, but I really want to do it now.” He kisses Darren’s cheek before moving over to his suitcase and rooting around for something at the bottom of it. After several tugs he pulls out a large, flat box, like one that would contain a painting.

 

He hands it over to Darren, who sits down on the floor to open it. Chris sits opposite him, watching Darren’s face as the lid lifts off to show a printed canvas, framed and protected by glass.

 

It’s of a circle containing a set of constellations. Underneath are the words “ _Until The End Of Time”_ , along with a date and a location. Darren recognizes them immediately.

 

“It’s a map of the night sky on the day of our first kiss,” Chris explains quietly.

 

Darren trails his fingers over the letters. “I remember that. I stopped you at the door of your car, and just lay one on you.”

 

“I’m pretty sure my heart stopped.”

 

“So many things happened in that parking lot.”

 

“And not a single one of them do I regret.”

 

Darren looks up at him, eyes shining.

 

“Is it too cheesy?” Chris asks.

 

“It’s perfect. I- _God,_ Chris-”

 

“You don’t have to say anything.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Chris laughs. “Okay, you can say that.”

 

“I love you I love you I love you I love you I- _mmfff_!”

 

The open boxes lie forgotten, until they come back to reality a couple of hours later to carefully stow them away. The Star Map ends up on the wall of Darren’s home studio, and the necklace remains on Chris neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Visual Aids: 

Chris' Gift: The Star Map - [ https://thenightsky.com/?sc=us ](https://thenightsky.com/?sc=us)

Chris and Darren’s rings - [ http://www.harrywinston.com/en/vertical-diamond-row-band-ring-large ](http://www.harrywinston.com/en/vertical-diamond-row-band-ring-large)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that’s a wrap for this years 12 Days of CC Christmas! I’m actually going to miss posting fluffy christmassy CrissColfer every day… 
> 
> A million thank yous to the anon who sent me a christmas prompt. I don’t know if this is what you were expecting, because I kind of took it and ran with it. 
> 
> Have a very Merry Christmas my loves, and a Happy New Year. Here’s to 2018.


End file.
